1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a new and improved toy seat which is adapted to be used by young children to provide fun and excitement along with good exercise for the arms and the legs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of children's toy seats have been provided in the past and many of these seats have been mounted on rolling bases and other structures resembling animals and the like.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved toy seat which is fun and exciting for a child to play with and which provides means for exercising the arms and legs.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved toy seat of the character described which is adapted to be raised to increasing elevations in response to hand pumping action.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved toy seat of the character described which is raised to a predetermined level by hand actuated pumping action and upon reaching this level, a release valve mechanism is suddenly actuated to release pressurized fluid and thereby permit the seat to return downwardly back to a lower level.
Still another object and advantage of the present invention is to provide a seat of the character described in the foregoing object wherein the exact point or time when the seat supporting pressurized fluid is released comes normally as a surprise to the person sitting on the seat as they are continuing to operate a hand pump for raising the seat further upwardly.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved toy seat which produces an audible sound or whistle when the fluid in the seat raising fluid chamber is suddenly released.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved toy seat for children which is light in weight, easy to move about, neat in appearance and relatively low in cost.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved toy seat which provides exercise for arms and legs of the person sitting in the seat as the seat is being pumped upwardly.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved toy seat which provides an interesting and active pastime for young children.